A multiplicity of processes, devices and assemblies exist which require distribution of fluid flow from a common source to various discrete passageways and/or compartments. Manifolds are typically used to achieve such distribution and typically comprise a fluid holding compartment with multiple discrete valve units mounted at outlets thereof to control the rate of flow from the manifold to the various discrete locations. Elaborate apparatus have been devised to allow concurrent variation of pluralities of such valves and/or to allow remote control of one or more of such valves. Such apparatus are typically complex, require frequent adjustment and comprise multiple moving parts that are subject to wear and/or failure.
One particular assembly which requires distribution of fluid flow from a common source to various discrete passageways and/or compartments is the air support mattress assembly. Such assemblies generally comprise a plurality of air inflatable cells which are arranged to support a patient reclining thereon. Generally the cells are inflated by maintaining a continuous flow of air thereto and generally it is desirable that the rate of air flowing to individual and/or groups of cells be capable of being interrupted and/or varied. For example, individual and/or groups of cells arranged adjacent various parts of the body of a reclining patient may be desirably maintained at different air flow pressures to achieve different support criteria. Air support cells adjacent a tender wound and/or sore may be inflated to a reduced pressure to provide patient comfort. Air pressure within cells may be varied with articulation of the bed frame or cell pressure may be alternately varied to achieve a pulsing effect or the like.
It is an object of the invention is to provide a fluid valve distribution assembly that is simple to use and comprises minimum moving parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fluid valve distribution assembly which can be used for quickly and conveniently reversing fluid flow therethrough.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a convenient and power efficient means to control fluid flow from a common source to a plurality of discrete passageways.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fluid flow valve assembly for use with an air support mattress assembly.
Another further object of the invention is to provide a fluid distribution valve assembly that is simple to manufacture and assemble and convenient for user replacement of critical components.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part may be obvious from the description of the invention that follows, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.